List of episodes
This is a list of episodes for The Jetsons, which aired for one season on ABC from 1962 to 1963, then moved to syndication from 1985 to 1987 for seasons two and three. Episodes Season one # "Rosey the Robot" - September 23, 1962 # "A Date with Jet Screamer" - September 30, 1962 # "Jetson's Nite Out" - October 7, 1962 # "The Space Car" - October 14, 1962 # "The Coming of Astro" - October 21, 1962 # "The Good Little Scouts" - October 28, 1962 # "The Flying Suit" - November 4, 1962 # "Rosey's Boyfriend" - November 11, 1962 # "Elroy's TV Show" - November 18, 1962 # "Uniblab" - November 25, 1962 # "A Visit from Grandpa" - December 2, 1962 # "Astro's Top Secret" - December 9, 1962 # "Las Venus" - December 16, 1962 # "Elroy's Pal" - December 23, 1962 # "Test Pilot" - December 30, 1962 # "Millionaire Astro" - January 6, 1963 # "The Little Man" - January 13, 1963 # "Jane's Driving Lesson" - January 20, 1963 # "G.I. Jetson" - January 27, 1963 # "Miss Solar System" - February 3, 1963 # "Private Property" - February 10, 1963 # "Dude Planet" - February 17, 1963 # "TV or Not TV" - February 24, 1963 # "Elroy's Mob" - March 3, 1963 Season two # "Elroy Meets Orbitty" - September 16, 1985 # "Rosie Come Home" - September 17, 1985 # "Solar Snoops" - September 18, 1985 # "Judy's Birthday Surprise" - September 19, 1985 # "SuperGeorge" - September 20, 1985 # "Family Fallout" - September 23, 1985 # "Instant Replay" - September 24, 1985 # "Fugitive Fleas" - September 25, 1985 # "S.M.A.S.H." - September 26, 1985 # "One Strike, You're Out" - September 30, 1985 # "Mother's Day for Rosie" - October 1, 1985 # "S'No Relative" - October 2, 1985 # "Dance Time" - October 3, 1985 # "Judy Takes Off" - October 7, 1985 # "Winner Takes All" - October 9, 1985 # "The Mirrormorph" - October 11, 1985 # "The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane" - October 14, 1985 # "High Moon" - October 15, 1985 # "Hi-Tech Wreck" - October 17, 1985 # "Little Bundle of Trouble" - October 18, 1985 # "Elroy in Wonderland" - October 22, 1985 # "The Swiss Family Jetson" - October 23, 1985 # "Rip-Off Rosie" - October 24, 1985 # "Fantasy Planet" - October 28, 1985 # "Space Bong" - October 30, 1985 # "Haunted Halloween" - October 31, 1985 # "Astro's Big Moment" - November 1, 1985 # "Jetsons' Millions" - November 4, 1985 # "The Wrong Stuff" - November 5, 1985 # "The Vacation" - November 7, 1985 # "Team Spirit" - November 11, 1985 # "Future Tense" - November 12, 1985 # "Far-Out Father" - November 13, 1985 # "Dog Daze Afternoon" - November 15, 1985 # "Grandpa and the Galactic Goldigger" - November 19, 1985 # "Robot's Revenge" - November 20, 1985 # "To Tell the Truth" - November 22, 1985 # "Boy George" - November 25, 1985 # "Judy's Elopement" - November 27, 1985 # "The Century's Best" - November 29, 1985 # "A Jetson Christmas Carol" - December 13, 1985 Season three # "Crime Games" - October 19, 1987 # "ASTROnomical I.Q." - October 21, 1987 # "9 to 5 to 9" - October 23, 1987 # "Invisibly Yours, George" - October 27, 1987 # "Father/Daughter Dance" - October 29, 1987 # "Clean as a Hound's Tooth" - November 2, 1987 # "Wedding Bells for Rosey" - November 4, 1987 # "The Odd Pod" - November 6, 1987 # "Two Many Georges" - November 10, 1987 # "Spacely for a Day" - November 12, 1987 Category:Browse